


Leenik's Myrkr Diary

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, hints of Tryst/Leenik but neither of them know it yet, so much love for his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: The adventures of one Leenik Geelo on Myrkr, as told by Leenik Geelo.





	1. Entry One

Dear Diary.

Today was a wild ride. First, I had to escape this giant murderball with Bacta, and Tryst, and Tamlin. And D20 is dead now. And we finished the day having margaritas on the planet with the stupidest spelled name ever. Myrkr. I tried to talk to Tryst about it but then he got all offended and thought I was implying he couldn’t read? Weird right?

Oh! But bigger news! Turns out the escape pod isn’t an escape pod! It’s a closet! And those control lights are actually Life Day lights. And that closet with all our decorating supplies? IT’S AN ESCAPE POD!!! What if I’d sent all our paint into space by accident? I can’t even bring myself to think about it. It doesn’t even make sense, there are no control lights anywhere.

We did up the ship again, but it’s just camouflage, so nothing exciting. One day they’ll let me paint that mural from Walk on a Kashyyykian Beach. And then if I ever got to meet Neimoidian Sparks he could sign it, and then I know he would love it, and we could be best friends.

Neimoidian Sparks would never accuse me of lying. Bacta did, just because he thinks I stole his french fries. He’s so mean to me sometimes. I just want us to have a nice adventure together and then I know he’d like me. None of this stealing murderball plans and having to run away with a kid. A nice adventure.

I wish it had been Autumn on Myrkr. The leaves are so pretty, and it’s a great excuse for earthy tones. Tryst was all smug about getting to wear his floral vest to match Spring. *sigh*

Speaking of Tryst, he said the thing again when we were coming in to crash. You know, that thing that she – Ugh, just forget it. Remind me to ask Jeeves how to make people not say stupid things whenever they crash ships.

There was some really spooky howling in the forest as night fell. It sounded like, well, you heard it. I really hope we don’t end up meeting whatever that was. That would be the worst! The actual worst. I would rather do anything than ever meet whatever made that noise.

OK, love you diary,

Leenik Geelo.


	2. Entry Two

Dear Diary,

You’ll never believe the day I had. I’m a mom now! I have a son named Tony and I love him so much. I just want good things for him. I’m worried that Tryst is corrupting him though. It doesn’t help that we had to use a sex collar and a sex leash for him. Ew. As soon as I can I’ll get him a proper collar with his own name.

We took him to this hidden ship that belongs to a super horrible person who is probably dead. He ate lots of food and it made him super sick, I just hope he feels better now. Tryst got all weird because the person who owns the ship (who clearly killed the original owner) is a woman. I hate it when he does that. I don’t know, it just, ughhhhhhhhhhh. You know Diary.

At least when we found the ship we both agreed to do things the fast and reckless way. It’s always so much fun being fast and reckless. Bacta didn’t get a say because he and Tamlin were all passed out from venom. Tony’s old family weren’t very nice. But Tony is such a good boy and he would never hurt anyone ever.

There were only three bad things that happened today. Everything else was amazing. Firstly, I didn’t find any good things for breakfast, just a rabbit, which is on the ship somewhere. Is it too much to ask for some real eggs? Second, I had to see blood. Ew. I’m so glad that Tony would never bleed all over the table unlike some children. And third, I didn’t get to get captured on purpose. I love it when that happens. It literally never fails.

Oh, and did you know we have a glove compartment? Who knew right?

Anyway, I’m off to go read Dusk on an Alien world. I hope this one has a really nice ending.

Love and kisses from new mom,

Leenik Geelo.

 


	3. Entry Three

Dear Diary,

Well, we are in a pickle. That horrible person who killed the person who used to own the ship that we took the engine from has stolen our ship. And now we have no ship and all these bounty hunters want us. Well, maybe it was the evil lady, but it also might have been ghosts. Which are so a real thing. I just know they are, we should do a podcast about it!

I knew this day was going to go badly, and so far it has. Because I stayed up all night and read Dusk on an Alien World, but it had a really sad ending. I don’t care if you do have Alderaanzheimers **,** you would absolutely remember your true love. It was so sad it gave me a cold.

But there were all these weird lizards, and trees. Poor Tony got scared, even with his mom there. I touched one of the lizards. I guess that was a not so bad thing that happened today. OH! AND THEN I GOT TO GET CAPTURED ON PURPOSE! Or at least, I pretended to be Deadeye and Tryst got to get captured on purpose.

All the smugglers wanted to hurt poor Tony. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t like the lizards. Lizards are not anywhere near as important as my son. But we escaped and Tony’s fine, at least, he is now. We don’t know how far away the smugglers are. But not the scientists, because they’re all dead now.

We’re meant to be reading the science papers, but they’re super boring and just more about the lizards. And like, ok, I get it. The lizard was really nice to touch, it was all warm and leathery, but they don’t do anything. So I’m writing this instead. I don’t think they can tell. Oh. Ok, well Bacta was just really mean and said that of course he can tell, I say everything I write out loud as I write it. Whatever. I don’t care.

At least Tryst isn’t posing. He was totally doing that earlier. Ugh, Diary, it just, ugh. I accidentally punched him when I captured him and had to pretend to punch him. I felt really bad about it, and then he looked like he did when someone slaps him, so I felt a bit less bad and just kinda gross, but maybe not? Ughhhhh.

I lost my com and my wig in the escape. At least it was only my fifth favourite wig. We made it look like we died when our speeders crashed, which was really cool, but now we don’t have any speeders, and the ship is somewhere far away. Because of the ghosts or the evil lady. We can’t tell which. We followed all the security steps and everything. So it must have been ghosts right? They can float through things!

Anyway, I’d better go Diary, they want to talk more about the boring lizards.

Kisses,

Leenik Geelo, formerly of the Mynock?

 


	4. Entry Four

Dear Diary,

I am on a roll with Bacta today.

Love Leenik.


	5. Entry Five

Dear Diary,

Seriously. I feel like maybe Tryst is bad luck for me or something. Because for real, I am like, crushing it with Bacta.

Love Leenik.


	6. Entry Six

Dear Diary,

I have so much to tell you, but Bacta’s making me whisper so that this guard doesn’t hear me. Oh my god, his name is Tony too! Isn’t this world crazy? Bacta’s telling him about some boring war thing so I can write this. Anyway, the reason we have a guard is because both of us just… got captured again! ON PURPOSE! Today is so great, I can’t believe I thought it would be a bad day.

I miss Tony so much though. I remember when we brought him home like it was yesterday. It wasn’t though. I’ve been a mom for two days. It may only be two days but it feels like a lifetime. Tony hasn’t come with us, because he needs to take care of Tryst and Tamlin. I know it’ll keep him safe from Jorj Car’das. I’ll do anything to keep Tony safe. Earlier Tryst said we should use Tony as bait, which was so horrible. I can’t even think about it. He even saved me from an explosion! Tony, not Tryst. But I’m sure that he’ll be ok. And I told him about Love Under the Suns, so that if anything happens to me he can read the ending.

Hold on Diary, I gotta switch eyes. Ugh, I hope this cold doesn’t ruin my make up. I’ve done such a good job! This one girl was super mean about it, but what does she even know? We captured her so easily. Oh! Oh wow, Diary do you think she got captured on purpose? No, I’m sure we would have known. When you get captured on purpose all the time it’s easy to spot an amateur. Although Tryst was busy being gross and trying to flirt with her instead of paying attention. As usual.

I hope that Tony’s alright. It’s probably not ghosts that stole the ship, even though I will never rule it out, because the other Explorcorps ship exploded. That was the explosion that Tony saved me from! I really hope Tony finds her before she can drink our alcohol or touch our blender. Or worse, dog-ear my books!

Anyway, I’d better go now, all these war stories have got to be boring poor Tony, the guard, not my son.

Kisses (see, it’s a lovely way to sign off!)

Leenik.


	7. Entry Seven

Dear Diary,

He said: I know sometimes, I know sometimes, oh, you heard.


	8. Entry Eight

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD TONY IS ALIVE! Oh I’m so relieved, because Car’das told us he was dead, but then he wasn’t, and he came all the way through the vents to find us and I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s such a wonderful good boy. And you know, I thought Tamlin and Tryst were dead too, but they’re fine too so it’s all great. Tryst was so rude though, he said Tony had been having behavioural issues. We all know that Tryst is the one with issues, Tony is perfect. And everyone agreed that he’s our first priority.

After Car’das got knocked out, which, you know he kind of deserved because he told me Tony was dead, I introduced Tony to all his crew. They loved him. Of course. Tony even helped to knock out Car’das for his mom!

Car’das did say one thing that makes so much sense. Because, Diary you know how sometimes Bacta can be super weird? Well Car’das said it was because he didn’t have a real childhood and he has to make everything a narrative. I know? It explains everything! Poor Bacta wasn’t even allowed to have candy!

I’m really worried that Car’das won’t call with his meatloaf recipe. It was so good. They had so many different kinds! Everyone else was being picky about it, and saying things about dates and poison, but I loved it. We have some for the ship now, I made sure to steal it when we left. It was just so good! Meat is always better in a loaf shape.

We’ve got a new lady on the ship, the Explorcorps one, who, turns out, wasn’t murdered! She liked the job I did with her engine, but she moved our pillow. And, oh, Diary it’s so horrible I don’t want to say. But she reorganised my books. I had everything perfectly organised by how much I like the author, and then where the author is from, and then how old I was when I first read the book. Now it’s just a total mess, with no system at all. Ugh.

I’d better go fix that Diary.

Lots of love from still a mom,

Leenik.


End file.
